


Suddenly Became A Prince

by LarryIsMyHome



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate title: Tony Stark attempts parenting, Baby Peter Parker, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emperor Tony Stark, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt Peter Parker, I just wanted to see this novel as irondad, Kid Peter Parker, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Prince Peter Parker, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Surprise! Tony might actually be a good dad, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony is a cruel father, Who Made Me a Princess Novel Adaptation, meaning I didn't create this, single parent tony stark, tony becomes a good dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-03-31 00:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryIsMyHome/pseuds/LarryIsMyHome
Summary: The handsome prince, Peter was killed at the hands of his own biological father, Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark, the cold-blooded Emperor. It's just a silly bedtime story until one man wakes up to suddenly find he's become that unfortunate prince.He needs a plan to survive his doomed fate, and time is running out. Will he go with Plan A, live as quietly as possible without being noticed by the infamous Emperor? Plan B, collect enough money to escape the palace? Or will he be stuck with plan C, sweet-talking his way into his father's good graces?![Adaption of the hit novel and manwha Who Made Me a Princess.]





	Suddenly Became A Prince

"What will it take for you to love me?"

Peter stared at the person in front of him with a face stained with tears. However, his father, the Emperor Anthony only stared down at him with no emotion in his eyes.

"Should I become like Morgan? If I do, then will you call my name dearly like you do hers, and watch me with warmth in your eyes?"

His beautiful step sister. The lovely Morgan gaining the glory that Peter has never had before and stealing his father. Peter must not have been thinking clearly to have even considered mentioning her name in front of Tony. 

"Will you hold me in your arms... Without pushing me away?"

However, Tony didn't hesitate to answer. "Such a thing won't happen until the day I die."

"Why is that?"

He was not surprised in the slightest as he watched his always calm son looking completely pitiful in front of him.

"I'm your child too, father. I have been by your side much longer than Morgan." It took all of Peter’s courage to say this, and it was to be his last attempt

However, his king, his dad, kept his inexpressiveness 'till the end.

"You fool."

The hands gripping Tony's legs lost all their strength and fell to the floor. That piercing glare. The voice digging into Peter's ears was more cruel than ever.

"There has never been a day I considered you my son."

Tony was heartless until the very end. The deepest of despair like never before flooded Peter's eyes.

**\- excerpt from Lovely Princess, Chapter 8: Twisted Faith.**

 

***

 

"Huh?!"

The sudden thought of a certain part of a novel rendered Peter speechless and he dropped the ding-ding sounding thing, the baby toy, a rattle.

What's this? Why was Peter suddenly thinking of that novel? The romance novel he had read because a customer left it behind. The title and plot were tacky and childish too. Did he recall the book because the Prince who gets executed in it... Has the same name as him?

Peter wants to get it out of his head this instant. What a jinx.

"Hmm?" Just then, the sleeping woman sitting on a chair woke at the sound of the rattle. "Oh, bother. How clumsy, he keeps dropping it."

Peter thinks she’s a dummy, babies don't have a good grip.

"Don't be a nuisance and play quietly with your toy, master." She picked it up from the ground and gave it back to Peter without even wiping it... Is she belittling him for being an 'outcast' of a Prince? He sure hopes not.

"Wahh!" Peter had dropped the bell to the ground once again.

"What's wrong? Ugh, I already have my hands full with all this sewing! Here, let me get that for you."

"Nyo!" Peter doesn't want this, it's not what he wants! Does she really think a rattle would be entertaining at his age?!

"Are you bored of it now?" She nodded her head, then placed Peter who was playing on a carpet, back in the crib. "Let's lay you down."

Peter wonders if she’s going to see the Head Maid. If she comes back with another rattle, she shouldn’t bother. "Uaun... Auu." Peter calmly laid down and shifted his gaze.

When he did, he saw a really soft and squishy hand under the moving mobile. Ha... He would never get used to this. These were Peter’s hands. He had gone to sleep after taking some sleeping pills and woke up to this. It made no sense! Suddenly becoming a baby? And to top it off, he’s a Prince.

This was crazy.

"Prince!" The maid does this all the time. Peter doesn’t know if she was allowed to just abruptly open the door to a baby's room like this. "The head maid said our budget is low. You'll just have to play with this. I won't coddle you if you start crying. I'm really busy right now!"

How cold, Peter is a baby. She should be nicer to him... Maybe not every Prince is treated as one. After being an orphan in his previous life, it was nice to be reborn as a Prince. But why did it have to be a Prince that everyone hated?

 ...

Today was the same as any other day. For the whole day, Peter ate, pooped and stared blankly at things. He was still confused about whether this was reality or just a dream.

Peter’s father of this world was a real psycho. He feels goosebumps just thinking about it. According to what he heard from the maids talking, this Ruby Palace that he is currently living in was originally where the Emperor's concubines had lived. In short, the Emperor's Harem... Or so it was until the day Peter was born, when the Emperor killed everyone in the Ruby Palace.

His mother was a dancer invited to the royal banquet. She drew the Emperor's attention and was deflowered by him. But then... She was forgotten and died, leaving an infant behind, Peter. Since then, the Emperor had cast Peter aside too, his baby boy. So Peter was being raised by the wind rocking his cradle. Or rather, the Emperor’s maids.

What was this dirtbag of an Emperor doing throwing his wife and son aside? Some family... Leaving a baby like Peter here, where such a cruel massacre had been committed. Ugh, since hearing that story for the first time Peter had been having nightmares every night. But what scares him more than the nightmares is the Emperor that he hadn’t even met yet. Even born a Prince he didn't get to be lucky.

What if the Emperor suddenly goes cuckoo again and tries to kill Peter? Like he killed everyone else. "Uaang." Peter should think of something else. He’s scaring himself.

The name he got in this life was given to him by his birth mother: Peter Benjamin. Such an extravagant name for an 'outcast' Prince like him. It's the same name as the ill-fated Prince in that romance novel 'Lovely Princess,' Peter supposes his mother had meant for him to live a long and prosperous life in the Emperor's care. The name means strong like a rock and ‘son of my right hand’.

Unfortunately the Peter from the novel faces a tragic death at the age of 18. By his father the Emperor himself, no less! Why does Peter keeps thinking about it? "Ugh..." This wasn’t good.

The maids abruptly opened the door to the baby’s room. "Hm? He's still not asleep?"

There's three of them, "Do we really need to be here? He can't move on his own anyway."

"You know how fussy May is. So much trouble, that one." This again. "Think of this as taking a break."

Peter really thinks the ladies shouldn’t take it out on a baby. They’re all stuck here in the Ruby Palace together, anyway.

"What if he starts crying?"

"Rock his cradle, so he'll fall asleep faster." People would think Peter is such a crybaby from the way they talk. He is the most docile baby he knows. May even worries that Peter doesn't cry enough, too. At least he does try to speak.

The Emperor never came to see Peter, so they're all belittling him as an 'outcast'. Is Peter resentful? No way. His goal is to stay a forgotten Prince, out of the Emperor’s sight for as long as he can. He’d be set for life if he runs off with some ornaments from this room. So he prays they forget him.

"His Majesty doesn't even think of him but he's surrounded by such luxuries. What a life!" Yep. This is a palace after all, Peter gets three meals a day and a nice, cozy bed. No matter how bad he got it, it's still the life of a Prince. Peter is going to grow big and strong, steal some gold, and run off. He should get out of this crib first.

"We're nothing but candles in the wind. We'd be dead with a snap of his fingers..."

"Yeah, why did we have to be the ones assigned here? Did you hear about that ghost coming out of the kitchen every night? It creeps me out. Who knows when we might end up like that, too?" Yep. Peter doesn't want to live in a palace like this, either. The moment he had gathered enough money to escape, he was out of here! Peter clenches his tiny fist in determination.

... 

 What's fortunate is that there weren't just bad maids, but good ones too.

"Do you like it that much?" Peter smiled at the maid shaking the golden ball to play with him.

She is a young and beautiful maid with long hair and brown eyes. She looks to be in her late 20’s . She gave Peter a kiss on the cheek and made him giggle. Peter can now crawl around the carpet with ease.

"I'll bring you a new one when you get tired of it." May must have thought that Peter liked sparkly things. She’s Peter’s cornucopia.

The palace itself was luxurious, it was the Emperor's castle after all. These must all be real gold and jewels. But due to the dwindling budget, Peter never got much to himself. He'll take this ball with him when he runs away from here.

Ah! Now he’s drooling.

... 

 His days in the Ruby Palace were peaceful. Peter was nervous at first. But he hadn’t heard from the Emperor in months, so the man must really have forgotten him. Even those who were always on their toes seemed more at ease, too.

Peter was eating his meals, exercising, getting enough sleep and growing day by day. It would be great when he could walk though. That way Peter can collect his escape fund faster. But is it just him or does it seem like some of the trinkets have been disappearing from his room... Is May putting them away so the baby doesn't get hurt?

"Waahh!" Peter should get the diaper changed first. How embarrassing. 

 ...

May is currently reading a storybook for Peter. "The sorcerer of the tower had the strongest power among all the sorcerers in existence." A sorcerer...! So there are sorcerers in this world. Peter knew this wasn't just some random foreign country. He really is in a fantasy world.

Peter pointed at the tower illustration, "Err!".

"The sorcerer of the tower was so powerful, he could easily bring an Empire to ruins."

"Uaa." Peter wants to see it too! He wants to see real magic too.

"And for that reason, they freeze their own hearts. Because such powers could be used for trivial things if passion and emotion overcame rationality. There are theories that the sorcerer from the tower destroyed the kingdom before our Starkian Empire."

Peter is going to see magic someday with his own eyes. "Hmm?", he points to another illustration in the book. There was a man holding a sword in front of the throne. "Oo dis?"

"Oh my, do you recognize who he is?" Peter doesn’t. "Yes, that's right. It's your father, Prince." What?!

That damned bloke who left his wife and child and is out there doing god knows what? "Bee baa eeeya! (Bastard! Trash!)" Peter cursed the man in the book.

"My my, our sweet Prince is certainly a bright young child." Seeing Peter poking the man in the picture in a threatening way, May patted his head thinking that the baby was intelligent for recognizing him.

The current Emperor of the Starkian Empire is the hero who brought an end to the tyrannical devil-worshipping evil king before him? This scumbag who left his son out here, after massacring a palace full of people is portrayed like some kind of great heroic king.

Peter knows it's just a storybook, but come on! He fumed in anger.

"That reminds me, I've never told you His Majesty's name. Would you look at this picture again?" Peter isn’t curious. What is there for him to know about that dirtbag?! "Your father, His Majesty Anthony Edward Stark."

...What? What did she just say?

May, somehow understanding what Peter was asking, patted his head and smiled. "His Majesty, Anthony Edward Stark."

No way... Why does he has the same name as the Emperor from that book?

"And your name is Prince Peter Benjamin Stark." And Peter has the same full name as the Prince from the book...? "Prince, you are the Majesty's precious son."

Whoa, it's uncanny how identical things are. And how annoying. Is it just him? Why is Peter getting shivers down his spine?

 ...

Let's see... How did that novel go?

'Lovely Princess' is a romance fantasy novel that was a big hit online. Like the title, there is a lovely Princess in the book and she has a brother. Among the two royal children of the Starkian Empire, the protagonist is Princess Morgan.

The Princess is a beautiful lady with an angelic heart and she is beloved not only by her nation, but by the whole continent. And among those who adore Morgan, is her father, Emperor Anthony. To his people, he is praised as a hero and savior of the nation. But in truth he is a heartless man who killed his elder brother, the proper heir, and sat himself upon the throne.

Morgan was the kind of person who could melt the heart of even a cold-blooded man like him. Tony had only learned of Morgan's existence when she turned 14. 

Morgan's mother had been Tony's fiancée. After enraging him and losing her place as his bride-to-be, she had died while giving birth to Morgan. Morgan's aunt tried to protect her niece from Tony... By hiding her away in the care of the Alpheus family.

After realizing her existence, Tony was cold towards Morgan at first. However, Princess Morgan being an unbelievably lovable person due to being the protagonist, eventually melted the cold icy fort that was Tony. Supported by her father, the king, she was wed to Prince Alpheus, the best man in the Empire fit to be a husband, and lived happily ever after.

So cheesy. Peter stopped thinking of the novel and bit his blanket. The soft blanket was easy to bite with his still growing baby teeth. Those bastards. On the other hand, what about the treatment of the Prince? 

Peter was the first born child and the same age as Morgan. Tony was informed of Peter’s existence the moment he was born, but Tony had left the child in the palace for concubines. Thanks to that, Peter grows up to be a fragile Prince, always on the edge. The first time he ever sees his father is on his ninth birthday. Led by lights and the noise of the banquet, Peter leaves the Ruby Palace late that night. Where he meets Tony in the garden of the Emperor's palace. Of course, Tony turns away and leaves, uninterested. But to a boy like Peter who's never received any affection, this was quite a fateful encounter. He tries with all his might to be loved by his father, thus growing up into a male beauty with both skill and grace.

And on the day of Peter's debutante when he turned 15... His dream gets shattered into pieces. 

Perhaps it was inevitable that everyone loved Morgan more than Peter. Peter, with his gloomy and foggy disposition, and Morgan, bright and cheery as the sun. Peter was a really nice boy too, it was just that Morgan was supposed to be the best child in the book. Instead of being jealous of Morgan, he teaches her the ways of the palace.

Ah, another dummy in Peter’s opinion. He should've looked out for himself.

But the Peter from the book loses the only thing he ever wanted to Morgan, their father's love. Well, it’s not like you can lose what you never had. On top of everything, this poor Prince gets killed by his own father, accused of putting poison in Morgan's glass. He was framed of course. Morgan's aunt was behind it all. An elaborate scheme to make her niece the first heir to the throne. Which was unnecessary since Tony didn't give Peter a single thought for the seat in the first place. On the contrary, if he knew it was poisoned he would have gladly drank that glass himself to save Morgan. Because if something bad had happened to Morgan, it would have gravely saddened Tony.

As you can see, Peter was a poor, foolish Prince. Morgan's aunt must have simply intended to remove him from inheriting the throne, or to have him confined... But Tony cannot be underestimated. He killed Peter even before he was found guilty.

It was Peter’s 18 birthday, exactly 9 years after the day Tony met Peter for the first time in the garden. Eventually the truth was revealed but Tony never felt an ounce of guilt or regret about killing his first child. Morgan suffers from guilt... Until she is comforted by her fiancé's arms and puts the ordeal behind her and the story ends with a 'happily ever after'.

Peter just doesn't get why that Peter has to die such a meaningless death. It pisses him off again just thinking about it. A diehard fan would say something like "It's to exaggerate the tyrant father's one and only love, Morgan!"

Well it's not like he really liked that Peter - he's better than Tony and Morgan, though. Peter couldn’t care less what happens to other people in this world as long as he is happy... But he just can't stand by and watch. Why, you ask? Because it seems that he has become that very Peter, that's why!

Feeling sorrowful, Peter cried loudly.

"P- Prince, what's wrong?!" He sobbed continuously within the familiar arms, burying his face into them. "Why is my Prince so upset?" May must have came into the room, hearing the baby cry, "Maybe you’re hungry?"

May Parker. The only person from the book 'Lovely Princess' who claimed Peter was innocent. And for that, she also gets killed at the hands of Tony. Despite being aware of the Ruby Palace incident, she still volunteers to become Peter's nanny. The reason was Peter's mother. May had always admired how Pepper's spirit was as free as a bird. But Pepper dies soon after giving birth... And Tony shockingly massacres everyone in the Ruby Palace.

Tony is a dirtbag.

"Don't cry, Prince."

Peter is pretty sure he ended up in that wreck of a world inside the book. That means he’ll die. And she's going to die defending Peter, "Waaahhh!"

"He's not hungry and it's not the diapers...", he didn't pee. "He's been very needy nowadays."

Oh May, why for art thou May. And why is Peter _that_ Peter? He wishes they called him Morgan, he doesn't want to be Peter.

"It's okay Prince, I'm right here." He cried nonstop for a while longer, listening to May’s words of comfort. Peter was right. He should leave this damned palace. Time, make haste! 

... 

It was one warm and sunny spring.

The Ruby palace's garden no one ever took care of still looked beautiful as there were a lot of pretty flowers blooming. Peter ran through the path with flower petals sprinkled from the sky, to a maid who just happened to pass by the hallway.

She tilted her head to look at the boy. "Nanny, nanny," Peter switched on the 'sparkly eyes' mode to its highest setting and made a cute face, "Pete wants cocolate."

"My sweet Prince, you'd like some chocolate?"

"Yeah! Pete loves cocolate. Pete wants a lot!"

The maid seemed to have fallen for his cuteness and was already searching through her pockets, "You like chocolate that much, Your Highness?" She is a maid named Wanda working in the kitchen, and Peter knew that she always has some candies and chocolates to give.

"Pete loves it this much!" He raised his hands and drew a huge circle in the air. "Pete loves Wandy too!"

"Oh my."

"Wanda, what are you doing?"

The other maid appeared from the end of the hallway with short red hair and a very serious expression.

"Nat!"

"Head Maid May told you. You can't give the Prince snacks as you please." She's a maid named Natasha, and she always blocked other maids from giving Peter treats just like this.

"It's just one piece.”

"But you won't be the only one giving him snacks."

"Nanny," Peter grabbed onto Natasha's edge of the skirt and shot his eye attack, "But Pete wants cocolate."

Natasha's face turned pale as he gave off his best cute face. "No, Your Highness. I really can't..."

It ended with Peter’s win. A moment later, Natasha lowered her body to his height and gave him a handful of chocolates, "You can't tell May, okay?" Ever since May stopped giving Peter sweets as often, it became a secret of his and the other maids that they give and take sweets. Well, the maids give and Peter takes.

"Thank you, Tasha!" Peter kissed her on the cheek.

"My! Natasha you came here on purpose to steal my thunder!"

"What are you talking about? Do you think I'm the kind of person who acts with ulterior motives like you?" The two started to fight behind Peter.

"Then why are you the one giving him chocolate? His kiss was supposed to be mine."

Peter ran to escape from the hall in case May spots him. Time flows like water, and now Peter is 5 years old. After years of effort, he has turned the maids to his side. Back then, Peter used to make their lives difficult for being mean to him, but he doesn't want them against him.

Ah, and Peter wasn't imagining things when he noticed the fineries missing from his room. Everyone in the palace is of noble blood, but the people of Ruby are not really from the noblest families - it makes sense if you think about it. They only looked out for themselves at first, but as time went by they eventually realized that Tony has no interest in his son or the Ruby palace.

Peter was as helpful as a scarecrow in a field, as they pecked at the ruby palace's budget little by little. He is the only one there, so they had nothing to be scared of. They became so bold they were stealing the jewels and ornaments from the walls... How upsetting it was when Peter realized they were stealing his means of living for the future. It was upsetting to the point of Peter wanting to tell them on the Emperor - But he guesses Tony will want his head first.

All this concluded with May fighting with the ex Head Maid on his behalf. But the fineries the maids returned when they left the palace never made their way back to Peter. Was it the ex Head Maid? He should've known when she didn't even buy him a new toy because of the budget. On the bright side, Peter got to hide a lot of goodies without May getting too suspicious.

"Where are you going, Prince?" Just then, the maid passing by called Peter.

"To pick flowers! They're for May."

"But you should wipe your mouth. Did you enjoy the chocolate?" with the handkerchief they always carry around, she wiped the chocolate off of Peter’s mouth for him.

Peter is being such a child, "You have to keep it a secret!" It’s embarrassing.

"Yes, Prince."

Gosh, there's chocolate everywhere. Peter got it on his hands too. He could just rub it off on his attire... But it's so white and nice, so he won't. Should he go and clean off at the fountain nearby?

He was able to get to the fountain. The one with the naked angel statue that was making a sexy, very explicit pose. It looked like a woman trying it's best to look pretty and seduce you. All the statues in this palace are just like this. The Ruby Palace is known for its beautiful scenery, but it doesn't seem like a good place to raise a kid.

Peter washed his hands covered in chocolate. He couldn't reach the water with this small body, so he had to stand on his tiptoes on the ground. But the force pushed him closer to the water. That scared Peter, he thought he was going to fall.

Forgetting that he was balancing, Peter was taken aback by the person on the reflection. Cheeks so soft that anyone would like to pinch them. And soft, silky curly hair. So this is what he looks like. He's adorable.

Peter’s mouth, ears, delicate skin and round cheeks are all said to take after his mother, Pepper. But the dark brown hair along with these unique chocolate eyes and long eyelashes are from his father. Jeweled eyes only possessed by those of direct line to the Imperial Family.

People of this world all have some amount of magical power, but the Imperial Family has a very unique type of magic. Hence, eyes like these. Depending on the angle you look at it, the colour seem to be a different colour and shines differently, too. Everyone says Peter is the only one with Tony's eyes... But there's Morgan.

Peter was now picking flowers from the palace's garden. After gathering some white flowers, he fell into a deep thought about it. It would look great to have a big and pretty flower to add. Peter decided to search the garden a bit more, humming a kid's song. And after a while...

"Wait, where am I?" he realized he had exited the Ruby Palace.

Peter is lost again. He tries to calm down and think. The palace must be shown if he just lifts his head and look around since the palace is very big. Of course, his thoughts were right. He saw a big wall of the palace right after he had lifted his head. It's there!

Peter started running with the flowers in arms, "Huh? What's this?" This isn't the Ruby Palace. How far did he go? It's another palace. "Nobody's using this palace?" But it's clean and well maintained. No one's here, it's empty.

Peter’s eyes suddenly lit up. If no one's here maybe he can use it? He was wondering where he could hide the riches for his future escape. Can't hide too many in the Ruby Palace. This is destiny! As long as Peter is careful when the maids are on cleaning duty, he chooses this as his secret hiding place. 

 ...

Peter was wondering what happened to his previous body? Did he overdose on sleeping pills and die? Maybe he froze to death? It was the middle of winter and Peter didn't put the heater on. He was an orphan so it's not like he left anything behind.

Peter never wants to go back.

Ignoring the part where he dies, Peter's life is like heaven on earth. There's food, no need to earn money and he owns real estate. Although the last part is doubtful. And maybe it's because he is reborn, but learning wasn't difficult either.

This world doesn't seem to teach reading and writing at an early age. So when Peter wrote down May's name… "Our Prince is an intellectual!" This happened.

Peter was trying to live life without a spotlight... He screwed up. And thus came forth his early education.

"I'm so happy being by your side, Prince." May said from her spot observing the Prince laid down on the carpet.

"Pete likes being with May, too!"

There wasn't too much damage done. The Ruby Palace is isolated from the outside world. Stories about Peter won't leak that easily. He won't even see Tony in the Emperor's garden on his 9th birthday! And Peter is going to run off with the goods before he turns 18! He can't have too many eyes on him.

Peter has to defy that dirtbag Tony no matter what. He won’t take a single step towards anything grand or fancy in this place. "Prince, would you like a glass of milk?"

"Yeah! But I don't want it cold!"

"Sure, I'll heat it up for you."

Stopping writing and drawing on papers, Peter took the two small bags under the bed with all the valuables he has collected. He has been hiding these pretties. Peter was going to stash them in the Ruby Palace for a while but earlier he heard the maids saying, "We should clean the whole palace soon". And that includes under Peter’s bed.

It's heavy... But Peter has no choice. He’ll go back and forth a few times like this. 

... 

Peter has noticed that when he is sleeping the maids wouldn't enter the room. Probably because they realized that Peter will never wake up before they come to wake him up. "Sweet dreams, Prince," after kissing Peter’s cheek, May quietly exited the room.

Slowly opening his eyes, Peter got into action. Trying his best to not make any sound, Peter exited his room. He got out without anyone noticing. It was tiring to run with this much weight with a small body. When he reached the destination, he was huffing. It might cause trouble if Peter hides it inside the building... 

Clearing a way between the bushes with his hands, Peter found a place to hide. However, there was a problem. He doesn't have anything to dig with! If he gets caught with dirty hands, May will find out. Peter has no choice. He'll keep these hidden and come back tomorrow to bury them. He could always ask Wanda for a toy shovel.

He’s running at full speed again. And now dying in the bed trying to catch his breath.

"Prince, it's time to- My, Prince. Why are you sweating so much?" Peter flinched from May's surprised tone. "It looks like you have a light fever. Are you okay?"

"Hng, the room is hot. There's too much sun." Peter said the first excuse that came to mind, which was kinda true.

"You're right..." May looked around the room. "Is it already summer? I'll put the curtains up tomorrow."

"Pete will drink milk. Cold milk, please." Peter says, needing something cold now to refresh his body.

"But you drank some before nap time."

After that, Peter ran out of the palace a few more times. Once every few days so he didn't get caught. To be honest... Peter is so happy with how he is living right now, he wants to stay like this forever, but... Within these walls lives a ticking bomb named Anthony. So these pretty things are Peter’s backup, so to speak. Backup for that dreaded day. 

 ...

Peter walked through the familiar garden and soon after that, he was able to get in the soundless palace. Not a soul to be seen, as usual. But he didn't go straight to the bush where the goods are, instead he went the way he had kept in mind since the last time he visited.

The cupid statues. They’re still here. Peter thinks they're made of real gold, it's amazing. Everything back in the Ruby Palace is made from marble. There's so many...! No one will notice if Peter takes one, right? He went towards the closest statue and bit its butt that was around his height to test out if it's real gold. Peter’s teeth are pretty strong now.

Just then, Peter sensed a dangerous aura behind him along with a shadow, big enough to cover him. He froze in place.

"What is this filthy bug doing in my palace?" when Peter heard that cold voice, his body flinched.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on ao3 (or attempt of one) and it's the adaptation of a manhwa (korean word for comics) that I've read recently and fell in love with. Why Iron-dad? Because I'm a big Iron-dad fan, so why not? I hope you enjoy it as much as I did!
> 
> If it wasn't for my lovely Beta Kaitlyn aka [geekyshadowwolf](https://geekyshadowwolf.tumblr.com/), I'd be lost. Thank you, Kait. Best Beta ever. Anyone that says otherwise will have to fight me. I won't promise quick updates or a scheduled date for posting, but I'll definitely finish it. Expect a total of 9 chapters or so~
> 
> Also, I have this iron dad prompt challenge for fellow authors, if you're interested: [Tumblr Post](https://irondad1000.tumblr.com/post/184612835414/iron-dad-1000-feelings-welcome-avenger-theres)


End file.
